


enough to start a flame

by ohmyjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Meanie, M/M, Party, Strangers to Lovers, frat party, minor junhao - Freeform, past soonhoon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: “I need you to make out with me,” Soonyoung whispers, a flicker of embarrassment crossing his expression before it’s gone again. “I mean, I was eventually going to work up to that tonight anyway, but I really need you to do it now.Right now.”“What?” Seokmin startles. “I mean, wait. Why right now?”Soonyoung blanches, drawing a little closer. “My ex is here.”





	enough to start a flame

**Author's Note:**

> my fic for the soonseok fic fest which i deleted before bc i posted too early since i'm a dumb and mixed up my dates!!
> 
> it's such a cliche prompt but whatever, here's the "quick! my ex is here, make out with me!" seoksoon fic i needed in my life. remember, we write the content we all want to see (:

Seokmin really should have doubted it when Mingyu told him this party would be fun.

This party is far from it if he’s being honest. The only good thing that’s happened to him so far is that no one’s tried groping him yet.

He supposes that being awkwardly introduced to Wonwoo’s friend does make up for how not-fun this party is, at least a tiny bit. Well, it would anyway if Soonyoung actually made an effort to talk to him.

Seokmin keeps smiling, silently telling himself that as soon as he can, he’ll get his hands on some alcohol and let loose.

Soonyoung seems nice enough at least. He isn’t tall, not as tall as Mingyu anyway, but Mingyu’s a giant and comparing anyone’s height to him would be unfair, unless of course that person is Junhui who’s almost as freakishly tall as Mingyu and makes bad jokes that Minghao always forces himself to laugh at. But that’s what happens when you’re in love, Seokmin supposes.

Anyway, back to Soonyoung.

When he smiles politely at something Seokmin says, his eyes scrunch up almost like a clock, making Seokmin vaguely want to say, “Ten hour, ten minute.” Seokmin thinks he looks almost like a hamster though, in a very weird way and it’s cute. A little weird, but definitely cute.

 _Maybe_ Seokmin should try flirting with him.

Instead, he twists his fingers together a little more and tries his best not to stare at Soonyoung for too long. Soonyoung leans back against the wall behind them, shifting to the side until his shoulder is nudging Seokmin’s.

“This party sucks,” Soonyoung says, his tone bored, before his eyes go wide and he straightens up, hands grabbing onto Seokmin's arm. “Not that _you’re_ making it sucky. It’s just, I was promised booze and a relaxing night away from practice. All I’m getting is a view of buzzed college students grinding on each other.”

Seokmin laughs, surprised by the outburst, but unbothered. “It’s cool. This party really does suck. Why don’t we try finding something to drink and dance a little?”

“You dance?” Soonyoung asks, instantly perking up as his grip tightens on Seokmin’s arm.

Seokmin’s smile grows, genuinely amused now. “Not well, but I’m decent. I’m going to guess that you do though?”

Soonyoung willingly goes along with Seokmin as he pushes away from the wall and heads towards what he hopes is the kitchen of this unfortunate frat house, clinging onto Seokmin’s arm so he doesn’t lose him in the crowd of swarming bodies. Seokmin feels his heartbeat pick up at the contact but ignores it as he goes on tiptoe to try and see over the heads of the people surrounding them.

“Yeah, I do actually,” Soonyoung yells into his ear, mouth an inch or two away to make sure Seokmin can hear him over the music. “How did you know?”

Seokmin laughs, finally finding a gap in the hot bodies around them and quickly darts through them, victory singing in his veins when he finds the kitchen before them. “When I mentioned dancing, your face lit up like a Christmas tree. Was it wrong of me to assume you danced?”

“No, not at all,” Soonyoung says, smile the brightest Seokmin has seen it all night. “I’ve been dancing since I could walk. My mom has the home videos to prove it.”

Seokmin can’t stop laughing now that they’ve really begun talking. “Yeah, I don’t doubt it. You look like a dancer too. Have the figure for it.”

He’s much too focused on the drinks he’s preparing for them, but if he _had_ been paying attention, Seokmin would have seen the startled look on Soonyoung’s face that then turned appreciative when his eyes focused on Seokmin’s backside as he bent over the table to grab another cup. Although, when Seokmin turns back to hand Soonyoung his drink, he doesn’t miss the _very_ warm smile Soonyoung gives him while he thanks him for the drink, a strange glint in his eyes.

“Bottoms up,” Seokmin murmurs, something electric in the air as they tap their cups together and raise them to drink, never breaking eye contact even when the gross taste of alcohol makes Seokmin want to cough.

Soonyoung finishes first, letting an appreciative sigh escape his lips as he lets his hand fall back down to his side. “Ah. That hits the spot. Mind making me another?”

Seokmin laughs, taking Soonyoung’s cup, his hair standing on end when their fingers brush and the electricity jolts upwards into Seokmin’s veins. Soonyoung smiles at him, a sensual curl to his lips as Seokmin draws away to fix their drinks again and Seokmin smiles back, not wanting to let a great opportunity slide.

A thrill runs down Seokmin’s spine when Soonyoung’s arm wraps around his waist as he turns back to give him his new drink. Soonyoung is closer than expected, but Seokmin doesn’t let that deter him.

The expression on Soonyoung’s face is far from what he was expecting though.

“This is going to sound really, _really_ weird, but I need you to do me a really big favor,” Soonyoung whispers, drawing even closer to Seokmin.

Seokmin blinks at him, a little confused but lets his natural smile spread across his lips when Soonyoung puts his other hand on Seokmin’s shoulder, putting them in an awkward half-embrace. “What’s up?”

“I need you to make out with me,” Soonyoung whispers, a flicker of embarrassment crossing his expression before it’s gone again. “I mean, I was eventually going to work up to that tonight anyway, but I really need you to do it now. _Right now.”_

“What?” Seokmin startles, eyes going wide as he takes in Soonyoung’s expression paired with his words. “I mean, wait. Why right now?”

Soonyoung blanches, drawing a little closer and Seokmin feels the urge to take an automatic step back. “My ex is here. He’s been staring at us for some time, I think. Our breakup was really bad and I really don’t want him to think I’m not over him yet.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” Soonyoung asks in response, confused.

But he can’t be as confused as Seokmin feels right now, so he takes a step back and holds Soonyoung’s drink out to him, silently telling the other to take it. “Not over him.”

Soonyoung takes his drink, blinking furiously into Seokmin’s face. “No.”

“You aren’t?” Seokmin blinks back.

Soonyoung shakes his head. “Yes! I mean, no! I mean...I _am_ over him. Have been for a while. I just don’t want him to come over here and try being nice to me out of pity or something. That’d be horrible.”

Seokmin nods, not really understanding, but he’s getting there. “So, you want me to make out with you to keep him from coming over here?”

“Yes, please. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I can make it up to you!” Soonyoung rushes to say.

“Make it up to me how, exactly?” Seokmin asks.

“I’ll take you to dinner! Anywhere you want, just please make out with me, he’s looking at us like he’s one step away from coming over here,” Soonyoung murmurs, shrinking in on himself as he tips his drink back.

Seokmin chugs down his own drink as well, the alcohol working wonders no matter how disgusting it tastes. He grabs their cups, dropping them in the trashcan nearby before he’s pulled into Soonyoung’s arms once again.

“Like a date?” Seokmin asks.

Soonyoung freezes, his mouth halfway open before his lips morph into a smile and he nods, his eyes twinkling again. “Yeah, exactly like a date. I mean, if you want it to be one at least.”

“I do,” Seokmin says, nodding his head as he smiles back.

“Good,” Soonyoung murmurs, his face closing in towards Seokmin’s and Seokmin lets him, closing his eyes when Soonyoung’s lips are a mere few inches away from his own. “Me too.”

Seokmin hooks his fingers into the loops of Soonyoung’s tight skinny jeans, breath caught in his throat as he anticipates the moment their lips will finally meet. Soonyoung curves into his body, heat rolling off him like waves and Seokmin thinks he might get burned.

But it’s a good burn when Soonyoung’s mouth meets his and their lips meld together naturally, the taste of alcohol heavy on their tongues. Seokmin doesn’t even know when their tongues got involved anyway, but it isn’t as if he’s going to complain when Soonyoung crowds him into the kitchen counter, arms wrapped tight around Seokmin’s neck as they melt into each other. Seokmin drags Soonyoung impossibly closer, tugging him by the loops of his jeans and dipping down into him, tongue clashing messily with Soonyoung’s.

It feels like a hundred degrees in the kitchen now, but that doesn’t bother either of them. Both men are too busy getting lost in one another to really notice anything in their surroundings anymore.

A strange feeling sizzles through Seokmin’s veins as they get intoxicated off the taste of one another, hands climbing impatiently all over their bodies, and he doesn’t let that keep him from biting down on Soonyoung’s bottom lip. Even after their mouths are no longer on one another, Seokmin’s is still roaming over Soonyoung’s skin. His lips trail down Soonyoung’s throat and make a path across his collarbone, loving the way Soonyoung groans against him, his body responding to every flick of Seokmin’s tongue.

“Has he left?” Seokmin hums against Soonyoung’s throat sometime later, voice soft.

“Hm?” Soonyoung asks, eyes glazed over as both pleasure and alcohol run through his veins.

“Your ex. He gone?” Seokmin chuckles, blowing over the pulse point in Soonyoung’s neck when he jumps at the contact before going lax in Seokmin’s hold.

Soonyoung laughs against him, eyes scrunching up in a way that Seokmin is quickly beginning to adore. “Oh, yeah. _Long_ gone.”

“Good,” Seokmin murmurs before he presses his lips to Soonyoung’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i know soon's ex is only mentioned and never named, but in my head, it was jihoon the entire time so yee past soonhoon


End file.
